Aris Steele Dragon
About Aris is a romantic candidate in Celestial Dance:Shift the tide. He is introduced in Chapter 2 as Suzie's Nephew. Aris appears to be rather princely and sweet, but the moment he is with someone he isn't trying to impress, he drops this persona and becomes a spoiled, angry and frustratingly arrogant pop star. Aris gained a musical start, but he is very interested in other things as well. Aris is talented at languages, as he is fluent in four. He is voiced by Jon Baca. Appearence Aris appears with tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. He is often shown with a star on the corner of his left eye, and three piercings in his left ear. He wears a layered shirt, with a hoodie overtop, as well as a circular necklace. Relationships Aris and Piroline Aris, like Piroline, made it into the pop industry with a bang, becoming a hit in very little time. The two grew to be rivals by the opposing company, which furthers his dislike for her. Aris refers to Piro as "Pop-star", and the two often bicker or are at each other's throat. Piro and Aris are often referred to as love interests throughout the game, though their romance never makes it fully canon, and only appears in brief cutscenes. Aris and Kyler Like most of the boys in town, Kyler cannot stand Aris's behaviour. The two often clash, leaving bitter dislike for each other. At times, however, Kyler treats Aris much like a little brother and has been shown to care about him. He refers to Aris as "Annoying pop-star #2", as #1 is Piroline. Aris and Max While the two aren't close, Aris can tolerate Max though they tend to clash every now and again. The two are supportive of each other, and Max often teases Aris about his general public image. Trivia * Aris loves to watch movies alone * He has dated many girls before, which is a contrast to most of the characters in Celestial Dance * Aris has no idea what to do when a girl cries. * He himself hasn't cried since he was young. * His mother, Paris, used to lean on him as a child which was a cause of his behaviour * Though it seems that Aris's spoiled side is his true self, he uses that as another veil to push away people in order to avoid getting hurt. * His artwork contains the hiragana of the character he's inspired after * The game creator admits his revamp was inspired by Fuuto Asahina from brother's conflict * He was originally not a jerk for year into production. It was then decided that he was too similar to Tyrone and changed the both of them up. * Aris has an alternate sprite of his hair a light brown. This was due to the fact that he was supposed to dye his hair, but it was cut due to preference of the creator. * Out of all the characters, Aris was the first to be fully voiced by his voice actor. Category:Love interest Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters